


Bite Me

by citadelsushi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelsushi/pseuds/citadelsushi
Summary: Just a cute moment between Kaidan and Avory Shepard as they're getting ready for the day.





	

Some mornings, when Shepard was feeling inspired, she would try to style her hair in a different fashion. She would stand in front of the mirror fussing with her sandy tresses, pulling and twisting and intertwining locks of hair for several minutes at a time. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, she would undo her creation and drop her arms to her sides in frustration. 

Kaidan took great pleasure in watching her on these mornings. She was so focused, her face contorted in intense concentration as she attempted some sort of plait behind her head. When she deemed the braid a failure, annoyance washed over her features and she would vigorously rake her fingers through her hair, shaking out the style so that she could start again.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself as he looked on, which never helped the situation. Usually, laughing at her expense earned him a gentle punch to the shoulder. Frequently, she would take his coffee from him and take a large gulp before handing back his half empty mug, her lips arched into a mischievous grin. Every so often she would opt for a rough kiss, biting his lower lip as if that were some sort of punishment. 

Quite the opposite, that was his personal favorite.

Nine times out of ten, Shepard would accept defeat. She would stare hopelessly at her reflection, betrayed by her own hair, then fasten the thick blonde locks into her every day pony tail.

One time out of ten, like this morning, Shepard succeeded. She turned to face Kaidan, beaming with pride.

“Do you see this?” Avory exclaimed.

Kaidan chuckled and nodded, admittedly impressed she had finally managed to pull off the french braid she had been attempting for nearly twenty minutes now.

“It looks great, Shepard.”

“Damn right it does.”

Avory turned back to face her reflection and Kaidan rose to his feet, stepping up behind her and resting his coffee mug on the counter. One arm snaked around her waist, his face buried in her neck where he placed tender kisses along her sensitive flesh. His other hand dragged slowly up her back and found the band that held her braid in place. Kaidan tugged on it delicately and before she could react, he ran his fingers through the plait, knowing as he undid her handiwork that he would be in trouble.

“Kaidan!”

She twisted in his arm but it was too late, the braid had come completely undone and he looked down at her with devilry in his eyes. Shepard tried to slap his chest, but he held her too close, his laughter shaking them both.

“Not funny, Alenko.” Avory tried to sound serious, but her voice betrayed her.

Kaidan tilted his head and their lips met in a gentle kiss, each of them smiling into it. When he felt Shepard take his bottom lip gingerly between her teeth, Kaidan quivered. He savored the way her teeth grated against his lower lip, drawing it with her as she pulled away. She gazed up at him, her gun metal blue eyes feigning innocence.

Kaidan returned her stare. He had gotten just what he wanted and he suspected she didn't even know it.


End file.
